I'm A Monster (Vampire-Stiles)
by pyrodaggers
Summary: Stiles gets turned into a vampire by a man named Xavier. He teaches Stiles what he needs to do in order to survive...even if it meant Stiles killing someone. / / Xavier is played by "Alex O'Loughlin". He makes the perfect vampire. / / Xavier: (see my profile for the link)
1. Chapter 1

Vampires. Stiles never expected to come in contact with a vampire in a million years, but maybe he should start thinking twice before walking through the woods; seeming as how the last time he did that, Scott was bitten. Now...He has a bite mark on his neck. Typical, yes. But it hurt like hell!

"Ow." Stiles reached a hand up and touched it, pulling back from it and seeing blood on his fingers. "Great." He sighed and put his hand over it, trying to stop some of the bleeding.

Stiles stumbled a little and kept walking until he got to his house then went inside through the back door. He avoided his dad and ran up to his room, shutting the door behind himself. He went to the bathroom and shrugged off his plaid over shirt and took off his gray tee. Stiles frowned as he looked in the mirror. He cleaned up and took a better look. It was the weekend, so no school until Monday.

"This had better not scar." He sighed and put a bandage over it, wincing when the tape pulled his skin.

Stiles looked at the time and figured he should go to bed, but his mind wanted to do something else. Research. He made his way to his laptop and sat down, looking up vampires.

It wasn't until he started to close the page when something caught his eye. He stopped and looked at the page, seeing something on someone being bitten. Mythology, just like everything else, but that was what he went to in order to find out about werewolves. So, this wasn't anything different. Stiles read and swallowed. Maybe it was just only a myth. Maybe he won't change into a vampire.

Stiles closed his laptop and decided to go to bed. He sighed as he lay down and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Stiles woke up, completely forgetting about last night until he took a shower. He peeled the bandage off and didn't pay it any attention as he took his shower. He stepped out and stopped at the mirror. He wiped the fog off and whimpered when he saw that the bite was gone. Stiles felt his stomach growl then felt his eyes sting a little, looking back up at the mirror. His eyes were bright red and he felt a pain in his mouth. He groaned as it stopped and looked up again, seeing he had fangs. His skin was paler and his hair was a little darker.

"Of all people...Why me?" He muttered.

"Because you're special and I like you." A voice came from his room and Stiles yelped, closing the door.

Stiles swallowed and felt the fangs disappear. He put on his clothes and slowly opened the door.

"Who are you?" Stiles slowly walked out and frowned.

"I'm the one who changed you."

Stiles looked at the man; he was tall, gray eyes, dark hair. He wore faded jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket. Stiles blinked a few times and looked up at those gray eyes.

"Got a name?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Xavier." The man nodded.

"So, you _like_ me and that's why you decided to bite me? Should I be yelling 'stranger danger' now?"

"Do what you want, but that won't change what you are now. A vampire."

"I didn't want this."

"Well, you have it now and there's no cure. I can help you."

"I don't want your fucking help. You can leave." Stiles clenched his jaw then blinked and he was gone.

Stiles felt hungry; really, really hungry. He straightened himself up and ran downstairs, smelling that his dad was cooking breakfast. He stopped and frowned when he found that his dad was no where near the kitchen.

"Fucking vampire senses." Stiles grumbled,

"You're hungry. You can't eat human food, Stiles." Xavier sighed and shook his head, making Stiles turn around.

"I thought I told you to leave." Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"You're hungry. I can help you."

Stiles was silent for a moment then sighed heavily.

"How?"

"Follow me." Xavier smirked then walked out the front door.

Stiles was hesitant, but followed. He stopped when he found Xavier watching a woman walked on the other side of the street.

"You are not seriously thinking about grabbing her." Stiles frowned.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to kill people!" Stiles waved his hands, eyes wide.

"We'll see what you think about that after you get your first taste of human blood."

"I told you, I'm not going to kill someone."

"You won't need to." Xavier walked across the street and smiled at the woman.

"That son of a bitch." Stiles growled and went after him as Xavier dragged the woman away, her being completely silent.

Stiles followed Xavier's scent into the woods and frowned as he saw the woman struggle.

"Xavier, come on, man. Let her go." Stiles slowly walked over and stopped when Xavier made a small cut on the woman's neck.

"Smell that? Do you smell how good it is?" Xavier hummed and pulled Stiles over to the woman. "You want to taste it, don't you?"

"No." Stiles tried backing away, but Xavier held him tightly. "Just leave me alone."

"How do you expect to survive?" Xavier held his blood covered thumb up to Stiles' mouth and slowly moved his thumb across Stiles' bottom lip, giving Stiles no choice but to taste how sweet the blood was. "This is how you survive. This is what you need." He growled against Stiles' ear. "Now, take it."

Stiles' animal instinct to over and he lunged, pinning the woman under him and sunk his teeth into her neck. His gripped tightened as she struggled and he drank more of the blood; the taste was sweet and salty all mix in together. He wanted more, so he drank and drank until Xavier pulled him off. Stiles struggled and snapped, growling and trying to reach the woman for more.

"Stiles, you need to stop right before they die. Dead man's blood is poison to us. It will kill you." Xavier kept a tight grip on Stiles, pulling Stiles back against his chest. "Calm down."

"More." Stiles panted, breathing heavy. "I want more."

"And I'll get you more, but not from her. She's dead."

Stiles slowly calm down and wiped the blood from his chin. He looked down at the woman and swallowed.

"I killed her." Stiles clenched his jaw.

"You needed to feed." Xavier carefully let Stiles go. "You need more." He nodded and pulled on Stiles' arm.

"I can't."

"Yes, you will." Xavier was right up on Stiles in a second. "If you want to live, you will do as I say."

Stiles frowned and shakily followed Xavier.

* * *

_**A/N: Sterek will be in the next chapter :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday came around and Stiles sighed, staring at his ceiling. Apparently, vampires don't need sleep.

"So, no coffin?" He turned his head to look at Xavier, who was sitting in the computer chair.

"No."

"Where do you stay? Some dark, spooky mansion?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"No and you watch too many movies. I live in an apartment." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"It was just a question." Stiles huffed and sat up, eyes red again. "I still don't want to kill anymore people."

"And yet, you're hungry." Xavier stood and walked over, standing next to the bed.

"I'm not killing anymore people." Stiles clenched his jaw and frowned.

"Fine. Here." Xavier held out his arm, looking at Stiles expectantly.

"What?" He frowned.

"Bite." Xavier nodded. "It won't make you stronger, but it will help with the hunger for now."

Stiles hesitated for a moment before gripping Xavier's arm, leaning forward. He saw a vein pulsing in his arm then sunk his teeth into the skin, hearing Xavier's breath hitch. The taste was different; he liked it more.

Xavier smirked slightly then moved to sit behind Stiles, pulling him back against his chest. He carded his fingers through Stiles' hair as the young vampire drank more. Xavier gently pulled his arm away, feeling the mark slowly heal, and turned Stiles head to look at him. He wiped the blood from Stiles' bottom lip with his thumb and tilted his head slightly.

"You fascinate me." Xavier sighed, watching Stiles' eyes slowly change back to golden brown.

"How?"

"Usually the ones that I do change want to kill more. Feed more." He shrugged a little. "But you...you would rather go hungry than have to kill someone. Why?"

"Maybe because I actually give a shit about people and put them before myself." Stiles crossed his arms. "Now, I've answered your questions. You answer mine. Why do I feel protected and comfort sitting here?" He looked down at the fact he back was pressed against Xavier's chest.

"Because you are and I'm not a threat."

"You bit me. I call that as a threat." Stiles huffed and smiled slightly when Xavier chuckled. "Seriously. Stop laughing."

"Sorry." Xavier sighed and nosed Stiles' jaw gently.

Stiles felt his phone go off and pulled it out of his pocket. He sighed heavily and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"We have a problem." Derek's voice was firm.

"What do you mean?" Stiles stood and slid on his jacket.

"Vampires. They're in Beacon Hills and feeding."

"What?" Stiles stopped in his tracks and swallowed.

"You need to get to the loft and we can figure out what to do from there." Derek then hung up before Stiles could speak again.

"What will you do exactly?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, still sitting.

"I don't know." Stiles frowned, putting his phone into his pocket. "I don't like lying to them. I should just tell them."

"Don't you dare." The older vampire growled and Stiles took a step away.

Stiles left the room before Xavier could say anything else and went to his jeep. He stopped when he saw the tires deflated.

"Seriously?!" Stiles clenched his jaw and glared at Xavier when he looked up.

"We don't want you going off to tell anyone, now do we?"

"You son of a bitch." Stiles took a step back then made a run for it, zipping through the woods as fast as he could.

Stiles managed to get to the loft and threw the door open, standing next to Derek in a split second.

"Derek, there's no time to explain. There's someone after me and-"

"And he's right here." Xavier stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Xavier. I'm the one who turned him." He nodded and tilted his head. "A werewolf? Really? Well, this is going to be fun."

Derek snarled and crouched slightly, eyes blue. Xavier hissed, eyes bright red. Stiles swallowed hard and looked between the two.

"I suggest you leave." Derek growled at Xavier before the vampire lunged and pinned Derek to one of the pillars.

"Derek!" Stiles yelled and tried to pull Xavier off, only to be grabbed by the throat also.

"Let him go." Derek clenched his jaw.

"You care about him? I believe I care more." Xavier nodded.

"I highly doubt that." The wolf took a deep breath, trying to breath.

Xavier tilted his head with a smirk then let both of them go and left. Derek took a deep breath, putting air back into his lungs and walked over to brace himself against the table. Stiles rubbed his neck then looked at Derek with a frown.

"Derek-"

"Don't. You should have called one of us." Derek narrowed his eyes, not looking at Stiles.

"I didn't want you guys to worry and I didn't think too much about it at the time." Stiles looked down.

"We worry all the fucking time, Stiles! You were the human. You were the one that need to be protected. The one I needed to protect the most!" Derek was now looking at Stiles with a glare.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Derek nodded then sighed as he sat down.

"I didn't..." Stiles trailed off when he couldn't figure out anything else to say.

"I failed to do that. I didn't protect you like I should have."

"Derek, this isn't your fault." Stiles walked over and knelt in front of him, trying to catch his gaze. "You hear me? Don't you dare blame yourself." He frowned.

"Look what happened to you."

"This isn't _terrible_, Derek. I'm stronger and not weak like I was. Hey, now I can swing my bat harder. Maybe break the next bad guy's skull." Stiles grinned.

Stiles watched Derek roll his eyes with a faint smile on his lips. He sighed and stopped when he saw a vein pulsing in Derek's neck, his eyes turning red.

"Stiles." Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I need to go." Stiles stood and backed away.

"No." Derek grabbed Stiles before he could leave. "You are not going to kill anyone else."

Stiles struggled against Derek's hold and growled. He wanted blood. He wanted to feel someone struggle under his grip as he drained them.

"You're not a monster." Derek tightened his grip.

"I want to feel someone die under my hands. I want to taste their blood." Stiles growled.

"I'm not going to let you kill innocent people." Derek snarled and shoved Stiles against the wall, pinning him there. "If you're going to kill someone, you kill me." He narrowed his eyes, seeing Stiles calm down slightly.

"What?" He frowned.

"You heard me."

Stiles calmed down, though his eyes were still red. He moved forward, pressing close to Derek, and ran his nose up Derek's neck.

"I'm so hungry." Stiles purred.

Stiles growled and pushed Derek to sit on the couch, moving to straddle his lap. His eyes glowed a brighter red and he grinned, showing his fangs. Derek clenched his jaw and struggled, but Stiles was stronger. He leaned back into the couch more.

"Stiles, don't. You need to stop." Derek swallowed when Stiles tilted his head to the side.

"I need food." Stiles hummed, eyes watching the vein in Derek's neck.

"Stiles-" Derek stopped with a gasp, eyes flashing blue when Stiles' fangs sunk into his neck.

Stiles pressed closer and growled, drinking the strange tasting blood. It tasted bitter, but he liked it. He groaned and carded a hand through Derek's hair, tilting the wolf's head back more.

Derek felt himself getting weaker and snarled, struggling again. He felt Stiles' grip loosen and took that moment to grab Stiles by the shirt and shove him back across the room. He put a hand over his neck as he stood and growled, eyes blue.

Stiles smirked, wiping the blood from his mouth and chin, eyes still bright red.

"That's enough." Derek winced as the bite on his neck started healing, moving his hand away as the bleeding stopped.

"But, Derek, I'm hungry." Stiles was right in front of Derek, pulling on Derek's shirt and pulling him closer.

"Well, you're not getting any from me." Derek growled, baring his teeth and clenching his jaw.

"Come on, tough guy." Stiles hummed, resting a hand on Derek's neck, and moved closer until he was pressed up against the wolf.

Stiles bumped his nose against Derek's and grinned, looking into blue eyes with his red.

"You want to help me, right?"

"Not like this." Derek narrowed his eyes.

Stiles smirked slightly and looked down at Derek's lips, tilting his head a little. He tightened his grip on the back of Derek's neck and crashed their lips together. Derek pushed Stiles up against the table and moved his hands up the vampire's sides. Stiles grinned, lifting Derek's shirt up and over his head. He kissed Derek again and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Derek groaned and pressed closer, kissing back. The wolf lifted Stiles' shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Derek shivered when Stiles' cold skin touched his warm chest.

"Do you know how fucking long I've wanted this?" Stiles had sharpness to his voice as he spoke. "It took me turning into a vampire to get this." He growled, pressing close to Derek.

"No, it didn't." Derek snapped, opening his eyes to look at Stiles. "I liked you when you were human."

"A little late to say that now, right?" Stiles frowned then smiled a little when Derek moved a hand up his side slowly. "So, I guess that means you still like me?" He looked at Derek as the wolf nodded. "I also want to apologize for just a few minutes. I don't have control when I'm hungry."

"Are you still hungry?" Derek frowned.

"Not as much, but I can deal with a little bit of hunger." Stiles nodded then kissed Derek again, deepening the kiss.

Derek kissed back and pulled Stiles closer, walking him backwards. He smirked and pushed Stiles back on the bed, getting on top of him immediately. Stiles grinned up at Derek and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Derek pulled away and trailed kisses down Stiles' jaw and neck, hearing the vampire moan and tilt his head back. He bit at the skin occasionally and groaned when Stiles rolled his hips up to meet his. Derek growled possessively and nosed the spot between Stiles' neck and shoulder before biting it roughly, hearing Stiles groan and felt him arch his back. Stiles opened his eyes and they changed from red to blue then back to red.

"Mine." Derek snarled, eyes glowing a brighter blue as he looked at Stiles.

"Yours." Stiles breathed and nodded a little then kissed Derek again.

* * *

_**A/N: Does this suck? It prolly does. But...STEREK :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles called Scott the next day and told him to bring the others. He really didn't want to tell them anything about this, but he had to. He needed help since he woke up, fully dressed and covered in blood next to Derek.

"I really don't want to do this." Stiles sighed as Derek wiped away the blood on his face that he missed in the shower.

"You need to. You know it's the right thing to do."

"I know. Scott is going to be pissed that I didn't tell him sooner."

"Well, you weren't in the position to tell anybody anything. Your hunger would have taken over before you told him and you would have attacked him instead of me." Derek sighed, finishing and checking Stiles' face for anymore blood. "You're clean."

"Derek, I'm sorry that I-"

"Let's just forget about it." Derek stood and put everything away.

"Derek-"

"Forget it." Derek snapped, making Stiles frown and nod.

Stiles looked down at his hands then looked up when the loft door opened. He sighed as Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Malia walked in.

"What's going on?" Scott frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes-" Stiles started and Derek growled a little. "No, it's not."

"What's wrong?" Lydia tilted her head a little.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked at Derek, nodding slightly. He clenched his jaw and double over when he felt Derek's fist connect with his jaw.

"Stiles!" Scott shouted and started forward, stopping when Stiles stood up straight.

"What the hell?" Malia frowned.

"Vampire." Stiles looked at them with red eyes, touching his fangs with his tongue.

Stiles swallowed when he looked at Scott. He saw the broken look on his best friend's face; like he had just gotten his favorite toy taken away, only much worse.

"Scott?"

"When and how?" Scott clenched his jaw, his bottom lip quivering.

"Saturday and I was bitten by a vampire named Xavier." Stiles said quietly, his fangs disappearing and eyes going back to their normal golden brown.

"And you're just now telling me this?" Scott frowned.

"Scott, I-"

"He wanted to, but if he did, he would have attacked you. He still hasn't learned to control his hunger yet." Derek answered before Stiles could make things worse, seeing Lydia, Kira, and Malia back away a little.

"You were supposed to stay human." Scott whined. "I was supposed to look after you and make sure that you stayed human."

"Scott, this wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. Nobody blame themselves for any of this." Stiles frowned, looking up when he heard a slow clap.

"Well, that was entertaining." Xavier sighed and shook his head.

"Who are you?" Scott turned around and growled, eyes red.

"Scott, no." Stiles put a hand on the Alpha's shoulder, feeling him relax slightly. He glanced over at Derek, seeing the wolf tense and hear him growl.

"Xavier." The vampire grinned.

"Well, he's not ugly." Lydia spoke up and looked at Malia and Kira who both shrugged.

"That's...nice to hear." Xavier narrowed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Why are you here?"

"One, for him." He pointed to Stiles. "He's mine." Xavier nodded.

"No, I'm not." Stiles clenched his jaw.

"Secondly, an explanation. You want to know who I am. I'll explain it to you."

Scott looked at everyone and then back at Xavier, nodding a little.

Xavier sighed and sat down, propping his feet on the table. He waited until everyone had seated then looked at them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Age." Malia raised her hand a little.

"Twenty-five."

"How long have you been twenty-five?"

"I was bitten a year ago." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Scott had seriousness to his voice as he spoke, looking directly into Xavier's gray eyes.

"My name is Xavier and I'm twenty-five. After I graduated college, I did my training to become a Marine. While in Afghanistan, I was patrolling and was grabbed. This woman had unbelievable strength and she dragged me into the woods then bit me."

"Oh, the irony." Stiles sighed.

"I chose you for a reason. Now, let me finish." Xavier hissed, eyes flashing red at Stiles, making the other vampire be quiet. "I passed out from the blood loss and woke up several hours later. Technically, I left my post, so the Marines weren't happy about that. I was discharged soon after and sent home to Illinois. I worked a little until I could afford a trip to Afghanistan again and decided to head out that way in order to find the one who bit me." He sighed, looking at everyone's intrigued expressions and seeing Derek unamused and not really paying attention. "I finally found her after several months of searching and cornered her or so I thought. She managed to get away and I've been searching for her ever since."

"So, why the hell did you bite me?!" Stiles waved his hands, eyebrows raised.

"Because I needed your help. When I was draw to this town-"

"The Nematon." Scott frowned. "Deaton said it would be like a beacon for supernatural creatures."

"When I was draw to this town," Xavier continued. "I needed someone to help me. I've watched you for a few weeks and saw that you could be useful." He nodded.

"You bit Stiles because you thought he could be useful?" Derek raised his eyebrow and huffed.

"I am useful." Stiles frowned at Derek.

"To us, yes."

"I've told you about myself." Xavier stood, tilting his head a little when everyone got to their feet quickly. "I'm taking Stiles and we're leaving." He walked towards the door.

"No." Stiles clenched his jaw.

"No?" Xavier turned around and looked at Stiles.

"I said no. I don't belong to you." Stiles swallowed.

"_Now._" Xavier growled, eyes turning red and Stiles nodded.

"Stiles, what the hell?" Scott grabbed his friend's arm.

"I need to go." Stiles frowned and pulled Scott into a tight hug then looked over at Derek, seeing him nod.

Stiles let go of Scott then left with Xavier in a blink of an eye.

Derek clenched his jaw and went upstairs. Scott looked down a little and looked at Kira as she put a gentle, comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"You took me from my friends!" Stiles yelled, shoving Xavier.

"Did you see the way they looked at you?" Xavier asked in a calm voice.

"What?" Stiles stopped.

"They looked at you like you were an abomination. Everyone always does. No matter who they are, they'll never accept you. They won't trust you again."

"You did this to me because you needed help! All you had to do was ask me!"

"And would you have helped me?" Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"I don't...I don't know." Stiles sighed.

"Exactly. Now, instead of blaming me, you should be worried about what will happen next time you go against my orders." Xavier glared at Stiles, seeing the young vampire swallow and nod. "Good." He nodded and saw Stiles' eyes start turning red. "You're hungry."

"I fed last night and early this morning."

"And the werewolf just let you do that?"

"Not exactly..." Stiles looked down.

"Tell me."

"There are some things that I would like to keep to myself, thank you." Stiles looked up, narrowing his eyes.

"Ah. You slept with him." Xavier nodded and Stiles growled, his eyes flashing blue briefly before going back to red. "More than that, apparently." Xavier clenched his jaw. "He marked you."

"Got a problem with that?" Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact, yes." He nodded and grabbed Stiles by the throat, hearing the young vampire yelp and felt him struggle slightly.

"If you kill me, you won't get my help. You won't find the one who changed you." Stiles choked out as he was picked up off the floor a little.

"You are not allowed to leave my side unless told other wise, understood?" Xavier tightened his grip.

"U-Understood!" Stiles gasped and fell to his knees as Xavier let go. "Understood." He breathed, looking at the floor.

"I made you. I can destroy you." Xavier growled and sat down.

Stiles nodded a little and sat down at his computer, typing away again. He typed in what he was told to and stopped when Xavier stilled.

"What?"

"That's her." He pointed to the screen.

"What do we do?"

"We find her and kill her."

"Dude, we need a plan. She got away last time, remember? We can ask for some help. Have a back-up plan?" Stiles hesitantly looked at Xavier.

"You mean your little werewolf friends? They don't know the first thing about killing a vampire."

"Teach them."

Xavier narrowed his eyes in thought and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, feeling the young vampire flinch then relax. He sighed and thought about the idea for a moment. Stiles had a point.

"Fine." Xavier nodded and saw Stiles smile.

"I'm a genius."

"That, you are. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did earlier."

"I accept your apology." Stiles nodded.

"It won't happen again." Xavier shook his head.

Stiles grinned and relaxed even more when he felt a hand card through his hair. He didn't trust Xavier, but he's a nice guy once you get past the jealousy factor. Stiles leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"Are you really considering letting my friends help or are you just doing that for me?" Stiles hummed and opened his eyes, tilting his head back to look up at Xavier.

"They'll be useful. A possible distraction." Xavier nodded and looked down at Stiles.

"Distraction as in...'They might get killed, but that's okay. I'm only here to kill a vampire and not worry about anyone else's safety'?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

"Can you read minds also?" Xavier narrowed his eyes in amusement and Stiles stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're a jerk."

"I've been called worse."

"You realize I don't trust you, right?"

"Maybe we can work on that."

"You're going to have to try a lot harder since you almost strangled me." Stiles huffed and looked back at his computer.

"I apologized." Xavier frowned.

"And that doesn't make it better." Stiles shook his head. "Look. If you want to earn my trust, you're going to need to do something to prove you're trustworthy."

"Like what?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. I'm still working on it." He muttered.

"You don't realize how dangerous it is for a vampire and werewolf to be together, do you?"

"It's not any different than any other day with me and Derek. I'm just a vampire. It's fine." Stiles sighed, looking at Xavier. "What danger?"

"He protects the town, correct?" Xavier raised an eyebrow and Stiles nodded. "What do you eat? Human blood. He'll do anything in his power to protect the others from danger. You're the danger." He pointed to Stiles' chest, making the younger vampire frown.

"What?"

"Every time you feed, what does it do? It kills people and you need to feed regularly."

Stiles swallowed at that and nodded, taking in every bit of information. One day, probably soon or tomorrow, Derek is going to stop him. Kill him. He slowly turned back to his computer and started doing his research on the lady vampire.

* * *

_**A/N: Got any thoughts on Xavier?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I need to straighten things out in this chapter because I got a lot of confusion from the last chapter, apparently... Hopefully this clears things up. If not, just ask.**

**This is a Sterek story, but there is some Stiles/OC (Xavier). Some of you seem to enjoy it. :) **

* * *

Derek knew that Stiles needed to go with Xavier. It wouldn't have turned out good for any of them. There was something off about Xavier though, but Derek couldn't sense what it was. He didn't lie about his story.

Derek was upset when the vampire called Stiles, _his_. Stiles was anything _but_ his. Stiles was Derek's. No matter how much that boy irritated him, annoyed him, or did anything to get on his nerves...Stiles belonged to Derek and there is nothing anyone can do about that.

Derek started to worry again when Stiles showed up with Xavier, following close behind him, almost at attention and like a soldier.

"I found the vampire Xavier has been looking for and we'll need everyone's help." Stiles stated with a stiff nod.

"Why?" Derek sighed.

"Distractions. Xavier and I are going to take her out. We just need you guys to distract her long enough so that we can." Stiles held out a few pieces of paper to Derek.

Derek swallowed at this and looked down at the papers, flipping through them and reading. He saw that they had a place where she should be and where the pack should be positioned.

"You're giving us positions?" Derek looked up from the papers and looked at Stiles.

"We don't need the plan to falter. If it does, she'll get away again."

"And you trust him to get you out alive?" Derek glanced over at Xavier then looked back at Stiles.

"Yes." His heart beat quickened, Derek's mood changing. Knowing.

"I want to talk to him. Alone." Derek glared at Xavier until Xavier narrowed his eyes and left. "What the hell?" He saw Stiles' expression soften and saw his shoulder slack, looking like Stiles again.

"I'm sorry." Stiles stepped close to Derek and hesitantly put his hands on Derek's waist. "I don't mean to act like this. I just follow orders."

"Why?"

"Pack dynamics. He bit me, created me. He's my 'Alpha'." Stiles air-quoted with a frown. "Derek, he said that you-" He stopped when Derek crashed their lips together.

Stiles felt like a weight had just been lifted off of him and leaned close to Derek, tangling his fingers through dark hair. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, kissing Derek and holding onto him like it was the last thing he'd ever do. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles' waist and pulled him flush against his body, his hand gripping Stiles' waist. He raised his other hand and placed it on the side of Stiles' neck, bringing him closer, his thumb resting on the curve of the vampire's jaw. Both pulled away slowly, panting softly and foreheads touching.

"I don't want to go back, Derek." Stiles rested his hands on Derek's chest.

"You do what he tells you. Do anything to stay on his good side and I'll figure something out. Alright?" Derek looked into Stiles' golden brown eyes, seeing the vampire nod. "Good."

Stiles stepped back and straightened himself up, as did Derek. He swallowed and stood straight, shoulders back and at attention. Derek could see the hurt and sadness in Stiles eyes before they gave each other a small nod and Stiles left.

Derek looked at the papers and sighed, looking up when Scott ran in, almost falling on his face.

"Where is he?" Scott breathed, looking around.

"He left." Derek looked back down at the papers. "We're going to help them." He held the papers out to Scott as the Alpha walked over.

"With what?" Scott started reading then nodded. "Oh. Why?"

"Because if we figure out how to kill a vampire, we can kill Xavier and when we do that, we get Stiles back."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to Stiles?" Scott looked at Derek then frowned when he didn't get an answer. "We'll help them." He sighed. "So, this is where we're going and where we're going to be put? They're giving _us_ orders?"

"Do you want Stiles back or not?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

"I do." Scott looked down.

"Okay then. Call the others. We need to go over this." Derek murmured and ran a hand through his dark hair.

* * *

Stiles looked over at Xavier and frowned, seeing the other vampire staring at the ceiling.

"You okay over there?" Stiles sighed, turning in his computer chair.

"I'm thinking." Xavier kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"About?"

"How we're going to take her out. Do you think it will work?"

"Well, we won't know until we get there." Stiles shrugged.

"We need this to work. If it works, there's a possibility that I'll be human again." Xavier sighed and Stiles stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a myth. If you kill the one who changed you, you can be human again."

"It sounds a lot like vampires follow the same myths as werewolves."

"Some, yes." Xavier nodded.

"Why are you telling me this? I could kill you if I wanted."

"You could, but you won't." Xavier turned his head to look at Stiles. "Because if you kill me and it doesn't work, you'll be a vampire forever and you'll never find a way to be human again."

Stiles nodded slowly and swallowed, looking back at his computer. He turned off the monitor and looked over at Xavier again, standing and walking over. He lay on his stomach and turned his head to watch the other vampire, hesitantly reaching a hand over and pushing back Xavier's hair from his face. Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine when Xavier looked at him with those gray eyes that Stiles really liked. He admits it. He likes them.

_'Do anything to get on his good side'_, Derek's words repeated through Stiles' head over and over.

"What are you doing?" Xavier raised an eyebrow, watching Stiles.

"Nothing." Stiles shook his head a little then moved closer to Xavier and tucked his head under the other vampire's chin.

"You're clingy today." Xavier carded a hand through Stiles' hair.

"I'm sorry that I've been acting the way I have. Derek clouded my judgment." Stiles sighed and relaxed.

"So, now you see?"

"Yeah." Stiles sat up a little to look at Xavier.

"You still love him."

"It's going to take a little bit of time to get over that." Stiles looked down. "He had an affect on me."

"I saw that." Xavier nodded. "And I understand." He lifted Stiles' head up to look at him. "You take the time you need."

Stiles nodded a little, eyes scanning over Xavier's face and seeing the sincerity. He smiled a little then hesitantly leaned down and pressed his lips to Xavier's. After a moment, Stiles felt him lean up and kiss back. Stiles hated to admit the shudder that ran through his body when that happened.

Xavier slowly pulled away and looked at Stiles, seeing the young vampire's eyes bright red. He saw a small smirk on Stiles' lips then kissed him again, reaching a hand up to card through Stiles' hair. Stiles let Xavier roll them over and pulled the older vampire down closer to him, placing a hand on the side of Xavier's neck, bringing him closer. He tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss.

Stiles pulled away after a moment and leaned his forehead against Xavier's. He smiled, opening his eyes and feeling his breath hitch when he saw Xavier's red eyes. Stiles opened his mouth to speak when his phone went off. _Saved by the ring_, he thought to himself. He managed to get up and walk over to the desk, grabbing his phone. He sat down in the computer chair and answered.

"Hello?"

"You didn't wait for me." Scott's voice sounded sad.

"Scott, we have business to take care of. We don't have time to talk about how our day was."

"I don't like what he's doing." Scott sighed.

"Well, you don't have to. After we get rid of this vampire, you won't have to worry about it anymore." Stiles muttered and propped his head up on his other hand.

"Stiles, I just...I think he's manipulating you. I really do."

"Yeah. Well, even if he is, it won't change the situation. I do what he says or die or some shit."

"Just promise me you'll be careful and smart about this. Please."

"I promise, Scott. I love you, buddy. You know I'm the smartest." Stiles smiled a little when he heard Scott huff a laugh, knowing his friend was smiling. "But hey, I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Be ready for a fight."

"I always am." Scott grumbled then hung up when the conversation was over.

Stiles sighed heavily and put his forehead on the desk, hands over his head.

"He sounded worried."

"That's Scott for you. He means well. Just trying to look after me." Stiles mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Right." Xavier replied slowly, nodding a little.

Stiles swallowed. He didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

They all met up at the building the vampire was supposed to be at and went over the plan.

"Are you kidding me? No. I'm not going to let you get yourself killed." Scott frowned and looked at Stiles, who had his shoulder back once again.

"You have no say in the matter. You do what we tell you and that's that." Stiles nodded.

"Wh-"

"Scott." Derek stopped the Alpha from talking anymore and looked at Stiles, nodding a little. "Alright."

Stiles looked at Derek, an apology in his eyes, when Xavier looked at the building. Derek looked at Stiles then turned towards the building, walking away to get to his position next to Lydia inside. She looked on edge and nervous.

"Is somebody going to die?" Derek looked at her.

"Yes." Lydia looked up at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Lydia, who is it?" Derek clenched his jaw.

"I don't know!" Lydia frowned. "I don't know who's going to die and I don't know who's going to live. I just don't. Know." Her voice cracked. She swallowed and bit her lip, looking down. She really didn't know.

* * *

_**A/N: Lydia has a feeling. Who do you think it is?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Short chapter.**_

* * *

Stiles looked at Xavier then at Derek, seeing the wolf watching the area around him before his eyes landed on Stiles. Stiles swallowed when Derek's eyes glowed blue, making his turn red. He tore his eyes away from Derek when Xavier looked up.

"Listen." Xavier whispered and looked around, eyes red.

Stiles listened and heard a rustle then a door open. He narrowed his eyes as the woman vampire walked in. Stiles looked down at his phone and pressed send, looking up when Derek, Scott, Malia, and Kira ran out. He ran to the door and locked it.

Derek looked at the woman and roared, eyes flashing blue. She growled and jumped to grab a rail above, only to be knocked over by Scott. The woman slowly sat up then narrowed her eyes as Xavier walked over.

"You." She growled and slowly stood.

"Grab her." Xavier looked at Scott and Derek.

Scott looked at Derek with a pissed off expression then grabbed the vampire, pinning her to the wall with Derek's help.

"Name." Xavier nodded.

"Just kill her." Derek snarled.

"Mary." She struggled against the werewolves.

"You're the one that turned me."

"Maybe. Got a problem with that? I see you've changed someone." Mary looked at Stiles and grinned, fangs showing.

"Not under my consent." Stiles muttered and crossed his arms.

"So, you want to be human again?" She raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on Stiles.

"Well," Stiles swallowed and caught Derek looking at him with an unreadable expression. "I don't know. I guess it has its perks." He sighed.

"You have to kill him before he kills me. If he kills me first, he becomes human and you'll be like that forever."

Stiles' eyes widened slightly then he looked at Xavier who was glaring daggers at the woman. He noticed Mary struggling more, making Derek and Scott get tired of holding her. Stiles barely had time to react before she got free and grabbed him. He felt her arm wrap around his neck and tighten, choking him. Derek snarled and roared, stepping forward then stopped when he saw a crack forming in Stiles' jaw.

"You let me go and he lives."

"No." Xavier nodded and Stiles frowned, narrowing his eyes.

Right then, Stiles realized that Xavier had been manipulating him into helping. He never really cared what happened to Stiles.

"Kill me." Stiles clenched his jaw, wincing when Mary's arm tightened, hearing his skin crack more.

"Stiles!" Scott frowned.

"I'm an idiot." Stiles swallowed. "I let myself be manipulated. I deserve it."

Derek looked at Stiles, not hearing his heart beat speed up, nothing. What Stiles said yesterday played in his head again...

_"Do you trust him to get you out alive?" Derek looked at Xavier then back at Stiles._

_"Yes." Stiles' heart beat sped up and Derek knew he was lying._

Derek clenched his jaw tight and watched Stiles, glancing over at Lydia who looked like she was going to explode if she didn't scream.

Stiles looked at Lydia and nodded a little, shutting his eyes tight when she screamed and dropped to the floor when Mary let go to cover her ears. He tilted his eyes at the sound then looked up at Mary, eyes red. He hissed and jumped onto her shoulders, grabbing her head and tearing it off with more strength than he imagined he had, hearing a loud crack as he did. Stiles let her body go and watched it crumble to the floor. He looked down at her, breathing heavy and growled low in his throat. Stiles blinked and cleared his head before turning around, seeing everyone stare at him in shock and a little bit of fear.

"You screwed everything up. I was supposed to kill her! Now, I'm stuck like this!" Xavier yelled, eyes red in anger.

"Well, I guess we're even." Stiles narrowed his eyes and stumbled a little.

"Stiles?" Scott frowned, looking down at the needle in Stiles' stomach.

Stiles looked down at his stomach and pulled the needle out. He stumbled back, his vision getting blurry, and fell against a hard surface, realizing it was Derek. Everything went black right as he heard Lydia scream his name.

* * *

Stiles started seeing images of when he was younger.

His mom would take him to the park or they would sit in a meadow and just talk about everything; how their day went, how his dad can't cook. They would laugh and smile.

Another image.

He was in the hospital room with his mom as she laid there, not moving. He would talk to her even though she never answered. He heard a long beep and the doctors took him from the room. He sat in the waiting room, crying, and looked up a few minutes later when his dad rushed in, hugging him tightly.

More images through his life.

Falling in love with Lydia. Messing around with Scott. Helping Scott with the bite a little later. Peter. The Kanima. The Alpha pack and falling in love with Derek in those four months they spent together searching for the Alpha pack. The Darach. The Nogitsune. He saw Allison die.

All these images leading up to when he was stabbed with the needle in his stomach. Seeing the small smirk on Xavier face before Stiles collapsed.

Everything made him realize how much of a collateral damage he was to everyone. Getting in the way. Being the human that always got into trouble.

* * *

Derek's eyes widened as he saw Stiles stumble and rushed over, catching him before he fell. He snarled when he heard Xavier leave then looked at Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek clenched his jaw, shaking the vampire's shoulder gently and whimpered when there was no answer.

Scott picked up the needle carefully and smelled it.

"It's blood." Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Dead man's blood." Lydia muttered and swallowed, looking at Stiles. "It can kill a vampire if enough was injected."

Scott looked at Stiles and felt chest tighten. He didn't realize his eyes were glowing red, his claws and fangs forming.

"Scott." Kira frowned.

"Bite him." Malia looked at Scott.

"What?"

"You're an Alpha. Bite him. It doesn't hurt to try."

"He doesn't want it." Scott shook his head.

"You either bite him or Stiles will die." Malia pointed to Stiles.

Scott frowned and swallowed, looking over at Stiles.

Derek looked at Stiles as he didn't move. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Stiles' and shut his eyes tightly, pulling Stiles' body close to him.

* * *

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Mwahaha. You know you love it.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Derek sat in the corner of the vet's office, not taking his eyes off of Stiles on the table. He barely registered Scott calling his name.

"What?" Derek blinked once then turned his head towards Scott.

"Your hands." Scott frowned at the blood dripping from the palms of Derek's hands where his claws dug into the skin.

Derek retracted his claws and watched the wounds heal. He turned his attention back to Stiles and Scott frowned.

"Derek, you need sleep. You haven't sleep in twenty four hours."

"I'm fine. I've run on less sleep."

"And food?"

Derek nodded a little then sat up more when he heard Stiles' heartbeat start again and quicken. He rushed over as Stiles sat up quickly, breathing heavy. He helped Scott push Stiles back down and hold him there until he calmed down, which wasn't easy.

"Stiles, calm down!" Derek growled and swallowed when Stiles snarled, snapping at him.

"Derek." Scott looked at the Beta, trying to get him to pay attention. "Derek!" He yelled and Derek looked at Scott. "I need to tie him down and you need to hold him while I do so."

Derek climbed onto the table and held Stiles' arms down as he struggled with all his might. He watched Stiles snarl and lunged at him, only to be forced back down.

What seemed like hours, but was only five minutes, Scott finally had Stiles tied down to the table; chains holding his wrists and ankles.

"What the hell?" Scott frowned and looked up as Deaton walked in.

"Your bite. Stiles is a vampire and a bite from a werewolf is sending his body into a war with itself. I'm sure you know the history on vampires and werewolves."

"Enemies. Yeah, I know." Scott nodded. "Is it going to kill him?"

"It might." Deaton sighed and continued. "Or he'll stay a vampire or his body will give out and let the werewolf take over, turning him."

"But we won't be human?"

"I'm afraid not." Deaton shook his head.

Scott frowned then jumped back when Stiles' back arched off the table and he screamed in pain. Derek winced at the ear piercing sound and covered his ears, Scott doing the same, both falling to their knees.

They looked up when the noise stopped and slowly stood. They saw Stiles slowly raise his hand, reaching towards Scott.

"Stiles?" Scott rushed over and released him from the restraints.

"I feel like shit." Stiles' voice was hoarse.

"And you don't look much better either." Derek huffed and sat down.

"Shut up." Stiles grumbled and winced, eyes flashing red.

"Try not to move so much." Scott saw the color and frowned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I can hear your heartbeat, Scott. Holy hell...I can hear your heartbeat. Why can I do that? What's going on?"

"Stiles, calm down." Deaton nodded.

"Calm down? You're telling me to calm when I can be a werewolf?!"

"You're still a vampire, but you may have taken in some of the werewolf senses."

"Why would I have done that exactly?"

"I bit you to save you." Scott frowned, looking down.

"You did what?" Stiles sat up and looked at Scott.

"I couldn't let you die."

"So, you bit me? You realize I was ready to die? I'd rather die than be this." Stiles motioned to himself.

"Well, I couldn't watch you die, okay?" Scott snapped then left.

"Scott-" Stiles swallowed and flinched when the door slammed.

"Stiles, he tried to help." Derek narrowed his eyes at him.

"I didn't want this!"

"You almost died!" Derek grabbed Stiles' shoulders, shaking him a little. "We had to watch you shake as that damn poison when through you!" He clenched his jaw then let go and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

Stiles frowned and looked down at his hands. He flinched a little when Deaton put a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles hesitantly jumped up to Scott's window and opened it quietly. He climbed in and shut it back, stepping across Scott's bed. He looked around then stopped when he heard muffled crying coming from the bathroom.

"Damn." Stiles sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. "Scott, I want to talk to you."

"Go away." Scott sniffled and frowned.

Stiles sighed and picked the lock, opening the door and saw Scott sitting in the bathtub with the shower running. He shut the door and pulled off his shoes before stepping in also, frowning when Scott moved away. Stiles sat down and closed the shower curtain.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I'm sorry I got upset that you saved my life. I'm sorry that I yelled at you."

"You don't realize what happened."

"Derek told me. Scott, I know." Stiles nodded.

"Your heart stopped when I bit you." Scott looked up with sad eyes.

"He didn't tell me that."

"You died, Stiles. Deaton told me to bring you to the vet and see what happens."

"Derek said I almost died." Stiles frowned.

"No. You _died_, Stiles." Scott whimpered and pulled his knees to his chest more.

Stiles reached over and turned the water off. He looked at Scott and wedged himself under the Alpha's arms and hugged him tightly. He heard Scott's heartbeat slow in relaxation and smiled a little, moving closer. Stiles felt Scott press his face into his hair, breathing in his scent.

"You smell like peanut butter." Scott narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I may or may not have had peanut butter cups on the way here." Stiles cowered in Scott's arms and hid his face in the Alpha's neck.

"Did you have any left?" Scott frowned when there wasn't an answer. "You ate them all."

"I was hungry!" Stiles whined and sat up, looking at his best friend.

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"So, what are you? A hybrid now or something?"

"Deaton said I'm still a vampire, but I have werewolf senses. Like the extra hearing and better smell." Stiles nodded and saw Scott shiver. "You're cold. Come on. Let's get you changed."

"Do you still drink blood?" Scott frowned as he stood, looking at Stiles.

"I uh...I really don't want to answer that." Stiles was not going to tell him what-or rather, whose blood he wanted. Definitely not.

"Okay. You don't have to. Has Xavier come back?"

"Not that I know of. I just know that if he does, I'll kill him."

Scott stopped and frowned, remembering what Stiles did to the woman. The look in Stiles' eyes scared him, along with the menacing growl that came from him as he tore her head off.

"What?"

"Nothing." Scott sighed and shook his head then changed his clothes, letting Stiles borrow some clothes. "Can you stay?"

"Well, actually, I was-" Stiles started then looked at Scott and nodded. "Yeah, buddy. I can stay."

Stiles crawled onto the bed next to Scott and let the Alpha curl up to him. He looked at Scott's head on his chest and his hand over his heart and smiled a little. Stiles ran a hand through Scott's hair before moving down in the bed more to wrap himself around Scott in a cuddle; arms around Scott's torso and their legs tangled together and both their faces pressed against each other's neck.

"I love you." Stiles mumbled.

"I love you too." Scott sighed, slowly falling sleep along with Stiles.

Stiles went to the loft the next morning before Scott woke and opened the door, walking in as quiet as he could and shut it behind himself. He must have been really quiet or Derek was just really tired because the wolf didn't even budge as Stiles walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. Derek was lying on his stomach, arms under his pillow with a calm expression. Stiles smiled.

"Are you seriously going to stand there and watch me?" Derek grumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Uh..." Stiles swallowed and scratched the back of his head. "Maybe?"

"What are you? Edward Cullen?"

"Ew! No and I'm not even going to ask why or how you know that." Stiles waved his hands.

"It's called being bored and Cora had it in her bag."

"Cora reads-Oh, my god." Stiles grinned.

"Tell her I said that and we'll both die." Derek turned over then sat up.

"Aw." Stiles smiled.

"What?"

"Sourwolf has bed head and is sleepy. It's adorable."

"I'm still upset with you." Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles who frowned.

"You-"

"I told you I would figure something out, didn't I?" Stiles nodded as Derek stood to be almost eye level, Derek being a smidge taller. "You could have been killed!"

"I _was_ killed, Derek! Scott told me! I even saw my mom and literally my life flash before my eyes!" Stiles yelled and Derek stood silently, letting Stiles get it all off his chest. "I-I saw when my mom used to take me to this clearing in the afternoons when I was seven! I saw when she died in that hospital bed and I couldn't help her when I was eight! All leading up to Scott getting bitten and me falling in love with your stupid ass the moment I met you!" He pointed to Derek's check, tears filling his eyes. "I saw Peter, the Kanima, the Alpha pack and hearing that you were dead and it being the worst news I've heard since I learned that my mom would never ever come back!" Stiles was now crying. "I-I saw myself killing all of those people and not being able to do a damn thing about it! I s-saw myself give the orders to kill A-Allison! I saw _everything_ that's happened to me in the past eighteen years of my-my fucking life!" Derek clenched his jaw and held back the urge to hug Stiles because the boy wasn't done talking. "I saw that I was blinded by Xavier because I thought somebody actually cared about me and that got me killed! I've killed people because he told me to! Their blood is on my hands, Derek! They probably had families and I just wanted to sink my teeth into them and feel them fight for their life as I took it away from them!" He was sobbing by now. "I was ready to die! I was ready to go to hell for this. All of this!" Stiles choked out another sob and Derek took that as his cue to pull Stiles into his arms as tight as he could without hurting him. "It's my fault! I'm a monster!"

Derek shut his eyes tightly, holding Stiles up as his legs gave out from under him. He swayed side to side, rubbing Stiles' back gently and pressing a kiss to the side of Stiles' head. Stiles gripped the back of Derek's shirt tightly.

_This was in no way Stiles' fault_; Derek thought to himself and kept hold Stiles close to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles had started getting used to this thing of being a vampire and having werewolfy senses, as he called them. He didn't drink blood, even though he wanted to. He wanted to drink so much, but he stopped himself before he could. He didn't want to kill anymore people and animal blood was just gross. Stiles started getting weaker though; not being able to stand without stumbling a little, not being able to stay awake for a long period of time, not being able to control the color of his eyes anymore. Derek saw.

"Stiles, what the hell is going on?" Derek frowned.

"Um...Well, I was playing solitaire on my computer." Stiles nodded, not really knowing what Derek was talking about.

"I mean with you. You can't even walk straight anymore."

"Well, I think you may have had a little help with that." Stiles huffed and smiled then turned back to his laptop on his desk.

"You know what I mean." Derek sighed. "What's going on?" He pulled a chair over and sat down, looking at Stiles. "Tell me." Derek leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped together.

"I..." Stiles frowned then closed his laptop, turning towards Derek. "I don't drink anymore. I don't drink blood anymore."

"Why? You know you need it, whether any of us like it or not."

"I don't want to kill anymore people!" Stiles whined. "Derek, I can't and animal blood tastes just gross."

"I can try to figure something out. You should have told me sooner."

"I didn't want to. I was afraid." Stiles swallowed and looked down.

"Afraid of what? Afraid that I was going to treat you the way Xavier did? Stiles, I'm not going to force you to do anything. You know that."

"I'm sorry." Stiles shook his head.

"You need to start telling us these things. We can help."

"I know and I will from now on. I promise." Stiles looked up and looked at Derek.

"Good." Derek nodded a little. "I can call Melissa and see if I can get some blood from the hospital."

"Ew. Hospital blood."

"Do you want it or not?"

"I do." Stiles sighed.

"Alright then. Don't complain." Derek smiled a little when Stiles rolled his eyes. "Now, is there anything else I should know?"

"I guess. I have to resist the urge to jump on you all the time."

"Stiles, that's not-"

"I mean I want to bite you. I want to drain all of the blood out of you because I like it. I-The first time I bit you, I liked the taste. It was different and now I want more of it." Stiles spoke quickly, hearing Derek's heartbeat quicken slightly before going back to normal.

"Oh." Derek answered with a stiff nod then stood. "Well, I'll talk to Melissa. We'll figure this out." He nodded again.

"Good luck with that."

"You're coming with me." Derek sighed and threw a hoodie at Stiles. "Put that on. If you're as weak as I think you are, you're not going to be able to stand the sunlight as well as you used to."

Stiles frowned and stood, putting the jacket on and zipping it up. He grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket before following Derek out, stopping when his dad walked out.

"Where're you going?"

"To see Melissa. I don't feel good." Stiles turned and looked at John.

"You don't look it either." John frowned then nodded. "Alright. Be careful and call me when you figure out what's wrong. I have to get to work." He walked over and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

"Bye, dad." Stiles smiled a little then waited until his dad left before sighing heavily; letting out a breath he'd been holding. "I can't keep doing that, Derek."

"This is why the sooner we leave, the better." Derek pulled Stiles out of the house.

* * *

"You need what?" Melissa pulled Derek and Stiles aside. "What the hell is this for; some kind of ritual?"

"I-I need it." Stiles spoke quietly, almost to quiet for Melissa to hear. He looked up and looked at her.

"Stiles, what happened to you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Vampirism kind of happened and I haven't been feeding." Stiles looked down and swallowed. "I can't kill anybody."

"Honey, I would love to help you, but I can't just take blood from the hospital."

"You should have some that you don't use or have more than you need in here." Derek clenched his jaw.

"Derek, I-Wait." Melissa paused, thinking.

"What?" Stiles looked at her.

"We do. I can probably sneak you back there, but it's going to risk my job if I'm caught giving away blood."

"He's going to die if you don't." Derek pointed to Stiles.

"Come with me. Quietly."

Melissa nodded then looked around before casually walking passed Derek and Stiles. She pulled out her keys and opened a door, entering. Stiles walked in behind Derek and stopped when he got the overwhelming smell of blood that sent his senses into a craze.

After a few moments, Melissa handed Derek a duffle bag and frowned.

"Here." She nodded. "That should be enough to get him back on his feet, I hope."

"Thank you." Derek took the bag and put it over his shoulder.

"Just get him better." Melissa sighed then kissed Stiles on the forehead. "Feel better, sweetie."

"Thanks." Stiles swallowed then followed her out and turned, walking the opposite way with Derek following. "I just risked her job, Derek."

"She probably just saved your life. It _is_ her job." Derek sighed.

"That's a lot of blood." Stiles glanced over to the bag as they started walking to his jeep.

"Let's hope it lasts for a while."

* * *

Derek handed Stiles a cup with a lid on it and sat next to him. He watched as Stiles drank every fill and finally got the urge to pull the fifth one away, hearing Stiles whine and feeling him reach for it.

"Stiles, if you take too much, you'll make yourself sick."

"I'm already sick." Stiles muttered then pulled his legs up onto the couch and pressed himself close to Derek.

"Sick...er then." Derek narrowed his eyes a little at his choice of words then looked down at Stiles as he felt him chuckle softly. He put an arm around Stiles and pulled him closer, carding a hand through Stiles' hair.

"Thank you." Stiles sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

"You're welcome. Now, try to sleep."

"Plan on it." Stiles yawned and relaxed, feeling Derek's hair in his hair.

Derek shifted and got more comfortable, pulling Stiles closer as he felt him fall asleep. This was going to be a slow and long process.

* * *

"Really? Blood bags?" Xavier's voice made them both jump up, Stiles instinctively putting Derek behind him.

"They're better than killing someone." Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"But you liked killing people. Don't you remember the feeling of them struggling under you as you took their life? You loved it."

"Shut up." Stiles growled and quickly pinned Xavier to one of the pillars by the throat.

"You want to kill me? Go ahead, but you'll just be another monster. We all saw and heard what happened when you killed Mary. The enjoyment you got from it. Didn't we, Derek?"

Derek swallowed and clenched his jaw, looking down, remembering the growl and the smirk.

"Derek?" Stiles frowned.

"You-"

"Stiles!" Scott ran in and stopped when he saw Stiles' tight grip on Xavier's neck. "Don't do it, Stiles. Come on, man. One of us can do this."

"I'm tired of being this monster. I can't take it anymore." Stiles kept his eyes on Xavier, his hands tightening around the vampire's throat.

"You're not a monster, Stiles." Scott frowned, walking towards him.

"I killed people, Scott!"

"All of us have."

"I killed _innocent_ people and I enjoyed it!" Stiles frowned.

"Do it. Kill me. Come on. Feel someone die under your hands again." Xavier growled, his jaw looking cracked from Stiles tightening grip.

"Stiles!" Derek grabbed Stiles off of Xavier. "Stop it."

Stiles yelled, it slowly turning into a roar and his eyes turning to blue. He felt Derek let go and saw Xavier swallow and back away.

"That's new." Xavier tilted his head a little.

Scott swallowed and backed away, hearing Stiles snarl.

Stiles growled and lunged, grabbing Xavier by the shirt and roared loudly.

"Oh. This is going to be interesting." Xavier sighed then grabbed Stiles by the head and swung him into one of the pillars, hearing a whine and a crack.

"Both of you stop it!" Derek clenched his jaw, stepping in between the two.

"Move." Stiles slowly stood.

"No." Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Move!" Stiles snarled.

Derek growled and stayed where he was, watching Stiles.

Stiles looked at Xavier and shifted back into his normal form, it being a vampire. He zipped passed Derek and grabbed Xavier again, shoving him up against the wall. Xavier smirked then grabbed Stiles by the throat, hearing a crack and saw the crack forming in Stiles' jaw.

"You should have learned by now that I'm stronger than you." Xavier growled then swallowed when he felt claws press against his neck.

"And you should have learned by now that I'm not only a vampire." Stiles grinned, fangs showing as he broke the skin.

"Stiles, stop!" Scott yelled.

"Do it!" Xavier yelled.

Stiles roared loudly then grabbed Xavier by the head and jerked, ripping the vampire's head off with a sickening snap. He dropped the head and grinned, his eyes going back to brown.

"I did it!" Stiles huffed and turned to look at Derek and Scott. He slowly frowned when he saw their faces. "What?"

"Stiles, you didn't need to do that. There was another way. That's what I tried to say." Scott frowned.

"What?"

"We found another way to change you back."

"He needed to die anyway." Stiles sighed with a shrug then looked down at Xavier. "I don't understand why it's not-" He stopped and coughed. "G-Get me a trash can or something. I'm gonna be sick."

Scott rushed over with a trash can and handed it to Stiles, making a face when Stiles start puking. He rubbed Stiles' back gently and swallowed when he got the smell of blood.

* * *

Deaton looked Stiles over and tested his blood. He sighed and looked at Stiles.

"You're human."

"What? What about the bite Scott gave me?"

"I can't explain it. Call it a miracle. You could have died from it."

"Excuse me?"

"Killing your maker can either kill you or turn you back to human."

"That's why you guys tried to stop me." Stiles looked at Scott.

"Yes!" Scott frowned.

"I'm human again!" Stiles grinned then jumped down off the lab table. "And hungry. Really hungry. I want curly fries and a cheeseburger." He sighed, looking down at his stomach.

"Here." Derek walked in with a bag and a drink.

"Oh! I love you." Stiles grabbed the bag and stuffed his mouth full of curly fries.

"Uh-huh." Derek sighed.

"He's okay." Deaton laughed a little and shook his head. "He can go. Try not to hold a grudge." He looked at Scott who nodded then at Derek who rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." Derek walked out of the vet's office behind Stiles then got into the driver's seat of his vehicle. "Don't get crumbs in my car."

"Sourwolf." Stiles grumbled and picked up the fry that fell into his lap and ate it.

"Do you two need a room?" Scott leaned forward from the backseat.

"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes then pulled out of the parking lot, taking Scott home.

* * *

"How come I'm back human and you haven't even mentioned it?" Stiles looked at Derek as he walked into the loft.

"Is there something I should be saying about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'congratulations', a 'good for you', or a 'you are an idiot, but I love you anyway'?" Stiles waved his hands.

"Fine." Derek sighed and walked over to Stiles, pinning him between him and the table. "You're an idiot, but I love you anyway." He nodded, looking into whiskey colored eyes.

"You're not just saying that because I wanted you to, are you?" Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You tell me." Derek's eyes flickered down to Stiles' lips.

Stiles grinned then leaned forward and kissed Derek, reaching a hand up and tangling it through Derek's hair, pulling him closer.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_I couldn't get my mind to working on what else to put in this story, so I've decided that this is that last chapter. If you have ideas or want me to clear some things up, ask and either it will be answer in reply to your comment or I will write another chapter about it._**

**_Hope you enjoyed! 3_**


End file.
